


The Wakening

by Youikina



Series: Saving Loki [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youikina/pseuds/Youikina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part three of the Saving Loki series. Jack is opening up about his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wakening

Once upon a time, he dreamed he could be so evil. That one day he would conquer the world. That he would stand victorious over the people who forgot him, mocked him, and harassed him. Then he did something stupid, and unleashed something that should not have been released. A witch who should have kept her backstabbing ass in the damn puzzle box.   
He went on a journey, one where he lost so many battles. The so called heroes seemed to like beating the shit out of him. They broke into his house too many times to count. Then his hero ridiculed him one too many times. His hero, the man he fell head over heels for. However, the man would never know it. Then he began to wonder why did he bother going into battle anymore. Fighting is not his main area of expertise.   
It is the main reason he ended up in the hospital so many times. A genius he might be, but he is not a doctor. He could be, but he didn't want to go into the practice. Besides knowing anything that would help with his inventions helped him out a lot, like anatomy. Thinking about inventions made him think of his dad He wondered what his dad was doing right now?  
Tony might be a an adult in body. His mind is like that of a child, but the fact is that this man is the smartest man that he has ever had the privilege to meet. The man was everything he wanted to be someday. Well besides being a playboy. The man is a mother hen as well. It is not a well known fact. Tony is just good at covering it with arrogance. His mask.   
He felt so bad for doing this to his dad. All he really wants to do is go home and hug him. Tony is the most important in his life. He just had to do this. This man lying on the bed was just too much like him. It brought him back to all the past, when he was weak. Where he was beaten down daily, both mentally and physically.   
Back to Loki, the Jotun is healing nicely. Having his magic facing in was doing wonders for the man's body. Broken bones were not only getting mended, and he looked less malnourished. He lowered the temperature of the room down to near freezing. It seems having the room at a temp that suited his body was helping more than anything.   
The man has several more weeks of healing, but it is not going to be months. That means the faster he could go home. He needed to do something to show the people of the world that Loki is not evil. So he used the most important part of the world to get the news out. He created a twitter called Saving Loki. He did make it so that he could not be tracked. A very complex computer program to bounce the location of his lab computer all over the world. Tony and Jarvis could track him down in a year, maybe a few months. The program is self learning, so it will be a mighty battle.   
He took the pictures from all his documentation for Loki on Twitter, Facebook, and YouTube. It started going viral immediately. It was not right that he was revealing such knowledge to the public without Loki's permission. It needed to be done for Loki's reputation. He blurred out the runes on the suppressing bracelets. He had a feeling that it would be the right thing to do. Never know who would be looking at the pictures and decipher them.  
The reaction was mixed. Some were still condemning Loki, while others were enraged at the injustices that the man has faced. The list of injuries went back centuries. Even a lot of people died since Loki came to earth, it did help when he posted the video from the other day.   
Whoever was controlling Loki was not pleased that they could not access the man's body. The being tried, which caused for Loki to have stroke like attacks. Loki's eyes went from red to clear sky blue and then back. The screams were horrid. He was seen in the video holding Loki, muttering words in ancient Chinese to amplify the bracelets that sealed most of Loki’s power. He amplified the bracelet enough. Not fast enough though, he got a kick to the side. He ended up embedded into the wall.   
He had forgotten what it was like to be hit that hard. Chase used to hit harder though. He kinds pulled himself out of the wall, and brushed himself off. It seems that he looked like a super human himself. That was another thing that went viral. It did not help out that he made a comment he should not have as he went back to holding Loki down. 'Haven't felt that in a while. Thankfully your not as strong as him. He would throw me through the entire mountain.”  
It seems that he is now amazing. Though the really problem was that everyone wanted to know who he was talking about. He was not spilling though. He should not have said anything at all. Then again, he is not personally putting anything online. His AI is. Though seeing his dad destroy an entire building in anger made his heart warm with happiness.   
So he is currently sitting in Loki's room. He lowered the room temperature to normal now. Loki is no longer in critical care. He winced at his bruised rib stung as he set down.  
“I guess I have not really set down to talk to you. Hello Loki. My name is Jackson Andrew Stark. It is a name I am proud of. Though it is not my birth name. My name was originally Jack Spicer. I was born in china as the child of Julia and Harold Spicer. I was not a wanted child at all. Believe it or not, I did not even know what my parents looked liked until I got my first computer,” he said, looking at the still form. Loki is either really good or faking sleep or he did not want to get up. This might get him up, giving him someone to relate too.   
“I had a nanny, so I wasn't completely alone. Once I learned to cook a bit, my birth parents removed my nanny. They left me alone in that house. There was no one around for miles. I believe that they hoped I would die off, so they would not have to worry about me. I tried everything I could just to get them to look at me. I was the youngest graduate from high school in the entire world. That did not even get them to so much as let me hear their voices on the phone. Their secretaries told me that they would inform them.”  
“Then suddenly my dad changed a bit. He would send gifts to me, probably out of guilt. He would never call, never show up. When I was younger that was my dream, having a day where my parents would take me out and accept me as their son. So much for dreams. Then there was something that changed my world.”  
“I found out about a man, a very powerful man. He was dark, and powerful. He was everything I wasn't. At first I he was a figure of history, who passed on. I wanted to be just like him. Someone who demanded respect from the people around him. Be someone who could not be ignored. So I became evil. Well I tried. I just wasn't made out to be evil. The most I could do was steal, but that was about it. Even though I was the bad guy, I was the one who ended up in the hospital the most. The good guys would break into my lab, home, and hideouts all the time. Makes you wonder who was truly evil.”  
“I was stuck in a bad place. Fighting is not my strong suit. Every time I could, I would get into a conflict with the good guys. I needed it. They were my only connect to the world. Even the other so called evil doers, who were just as bad as me, would beat me too. I hated the pain, hated fighting, but I needed to be acknowledged by someone. Even if they knew me as an annoyance. Then I met the man who I wanted to so much like. He was not dead, as he is immortal. He was no different than the other. He would beat me just as bad, or have his lions attack me. I don't know how I came to such a cruel man,” He said before taking shaky breath.   
It did not matter if Loki was up or not. This is a secret that he never told anyone. It has hung over his head like a cloud, drowning since forever. If he knew his AI as he did, his story would be all over social media by tonight. This is a way to tell Tony without telling him to his face. He could feel his emotions welling. Even though it is only a sleeping person in the room.  
“He beat me, degraded me and tried to kill me so many times. More times than I could count. Some of them are really painful memories. He was the one who beat me the day before Tony found me. It was something horrible. I never told him how I felt. He felt like I was a thorn in his side. I had to admit that was a very annoying kid. I just wanted someone to want me,” he said. The tears he could not stop them as they flowed down his face.   
“Tony came in my room by accident. He was looking for Happy. I was crying when he came in. I was so close to being finished, to ending myself. He saw me, saw through the mask I wore. He saw me. He saved me. The world sees my father as a selfish man because he has money, because he is iron man. They don't see what I see. I see the man who adopted me, forcing me into therapy. A man who would spend countless night cuddling with me after my night terrors. A man who would read me the latest updates in the mechanical world while I was forced in bed rest for months.”  
“He is my whole world now. He did something for me that I can never repay. I will save you, because you need it. Just as I needed it. Just as my father needed it. The only difference between him and us is the fact, my father had to save himself. The world see him as stuck up. They don't realize that he doesn't need the fame from his suit, he was famous before that. He doesn’t need money, he has plenty of it. He saves people with the machine he made to save himself. That is the use of the Ironman machine. It is not business. It is personal. I think it was a good thing I was adopted by a Hero. They tend to pass on their need for saving people,” he said.   
He opened his eyes, wondering when he closed them in the first place. Red eyes met his own crimson eyes. The figure stared at him in silence, just staring at him. It was clear the man did not know what to do.   
“How did you,” started Loki, his voice hoarse from underused. He has been sleeping for two weeks. It doesn't feel like it has been that long.   
“When I was twelve, I got a puzzle-box from my birth father. I unleashed a witch, who then showed me a way of magic, and fighting. I have been possessed before. It is not a fun experience,” he said, before the figure nodded. It was clear that the man did not know how to react. He could see the mask starting to form in the mans features.   
“Do not hide from me or the world. We are not Asgard. We will not harm you for studying science. It is not a art just for women. Most of us seek the truth.  
The mask feel as the young man leaned back into the bed.   
“What happens now,” asked the dark haired man in the chair.   
“Well, You magic is currently bound to your body. This is not to keep you changed. This is to keep who is possessing you out of your body. I will take you an expert who will help get that man out of your body. However, you need to be healed first. Do not force your magic to heal you faster. Right now you magic is doing that itself while adding power to the bracelet to keep the possessor out. It will be a few weeks until you can get out of bed. I got some books for you to read,” He said with a slight smile.   
Surprised red eyes looking into his eyes. He quickly gathered the books. The moment he set the books beside the dark haired mans bed, the man was lost into the thick books. A feeling he knows way too much.  
The next step is getting closer.   
Lets just hope there are no more complications.


End file.
